1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicle noisemaker, and more particularly to a vehicle noisemaker that produces a flatulation sound effect.
2. Description of the Background Art
Novelty noisemakers have been around for some time. Their purpose generally is to amuse and entertain, and sometimes to embarrass. One example is a device that simulates flatulence. Flatulence is a human bodily function that is natural but yet is widely considered impolite. Therefore, it may be used in order to embarrass and entertain. In addition it may be used to show disdain or disrespect.
In the prior art, the typical noisemaker associated with a vehicle is a car horn. The car horn is intended to be a warning device or a safety device. A car horn therefore is perceived as serious and not light-hearted. If the driver or occupant of a vehicle wants to generate a sound effect that is not serious or sober, generally his or her options are fairly limited.
What is needed, therefore, are improvements in vehicle noisemaker devices.
A vehicle noisemaker device is provided according to one embodiment of the invention. The vehicle noisemaker device comprises a gas supply configured to be removably affixed to a vehicle, with the gas supply including at least one gas supply outlet. The vehicle noisemaker device further comprises at least one nozzle. The at least one nozzle creates a flatulation sound effect. An at least one outlet valve is positioned between and communicates with the at least one gas supply outlet and the at least one nozzle for allowing the gas to be released from the gas storage tank. The vehicle noisemaker device preferably also includes a controller communicating with the at least one outlet valve and controlling a release of the gas from the gas storage tank. The controller is preferably manually triggered and opens the at least one outlet valve to create the flatulation sound effect.
A method of creating a flatulation sound effect in association with a vehicle is provided according to one embodiment of the invention. The method includes a step of providing a gas supply capable of being removably attached to the vehicle. The gas supply may include at least one gas supply outlet. The method further includes the steps of attaching the gas supply to the vehicle and opening at least one outlet valve communicating with the at least one gas supply outlet to release the gas. The method further includes the step of discharging the gas through at least one nozzle communicating with the at least one outlet valve. The gas passing through the at least one nozzle creates the flatulation sound effect.
The above and other features and advantages of the present invention will be further understood from the following description of the preferred embodiments thereof, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.